


ask me to stay

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: (very little tho), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, november drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: "Here goes nothing, she thought."Hawke has to explain to a certain someone that she'll be leaving on a dangerous and long journey to Skyhold.





	ask me to stay

**Author's Note:**

> this one has been in my drafts forever. be free.

To say that she was panicking would be an understatement. For the past hour Hawke had been pacing in her room, wringing her hands and trying to calm herself down. She’d tried every little tip she’d ever gotten, drinking tea, taking deep breaths and stretching her body. But they only left Hawke feeling ridiculous and even more stressed out. Hiding in her bed didn’t work either.  _ You’ve been through worse than this, _ she reminded herself, clenching and unclenching her hands.  _ This will be fine, shut up. _ But neither her heart nor body would listen and the feeling in her stomach remained. She couldn’t tell if she was hungry or nauseous. 

A cat meowed outside and her stomach dropped. Hawke groaned at herself and the entire situation. She wished she could drink. Preferably something stronger, something in Isabela’s taste. Or perhaps she could smoke, like Varric. He never seemed stressed, did he? She was sure that they had a pipe, a gift from Varric of course, lying around somewhere. Could she smoke? She was about to start searching the room, anything to distract herself, when the door opened downstairs.

She heard him enter and she stopped at once, holding her breath, which was a whole new level of crazy because he wouldn’t be able to hear her. She slowly released it.

“Hawke,” Fenris voice rang out. “Are you here?”

And she was holding her breath again. After mentally calling herself a coward, she straightened her spine and tried to sound as normal as possible. “I’m here. I’ll be down in a minute.”

She heard him mutter to himself but couldn’t make out what he said. Shifting on her feet, she took one last deep breath like her mother had taught her: in through the nose, out through the mouth, then glanced at herself in the mirror, smoothed her shirt and headed down the stairs.

He was holding vegetables and glanced at her when she entered. He looked tired but happy.

_ How did we end up with this life? _ Hawke suddenly felt the need to laugh and then to cry. Deciding that none of the two would make her appear normal she instead sat down at the table. They were adults, and they could have this conversation like adults. She cleared her throat and he turned, looking at her steadily. “ _ Here goes nothing _ ” she thought.

 

* * *

 

“No.”

“Fenris-”

“You’re not leaving.”

Ah, if only they weren’t both stubborn fools. “I am.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” he said, eyes daring her to deny him.

“You can’t.”

“Hawke,” Fenris pleaded before going quiet. He sighed and threw himself down in a chair, looking defeated.

At once, Hawke felt tired, “You know I don’t need your permission to go.”

Fenris pointedly looked away, like he did when he didn’t have a good argument. The fact that he didn’t scared her.  _ I hate the Inquisition.  _ “But-” Hawke continued, trying to catch his gaze, “It would be nice to have your support.”

“Well you don’t,” Fenris replied and Hawke sighed. “You don’t have it.”

For a moment they both simply looked at each other before Fenris asked, “Why?”

“Varric wrote to me. They need my help.”

“Stupid dwarf,” Fenris muttered and Hawke felt like crying. Fenris simply continued looking at her, “It would be nice if my opinion mattered to you.”

With tears in her eyes, she kneeled in front of him, “It does, it does, Fenris. But you understand, don’t you?”

His shoulders slumped and just like that she knew she had won. She kissed him once, softly and then again, a little harder. He muttered against her mouth, “Hate you.”

“I love you,” she replied and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I had like three different endings to this one, one where the twist is that Hawke is pregnant. I might rewrite or expand this one day.   
> This is a part of my november drabbles! I'm posting 15 drabbles this November. You can find them on my tumblr: demaindear.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
